headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Cephalos
| aliases = | continuity = Marvel Universe | series = | image = | notability = | type = Mad scientist | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Werewolf by Night'' #2 | final appearance = ''Werewolf by Night'' #2 | actor = }} Mark Cephalos is a fictional mad scientist and a one-time antagonist featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is associated with the character of Werewolf, Jack Russell and made a single appearance in ''Werewolf by Night'' #2 in November, 1972. Biography Mark Cephalos was a young man of extreme intelligence, he had already gained three Ph.D's before he had even turned thirty. Despite all of his accomplishments, however, he loathed his body as he was born a dwarf. He experimented on himself until he caused his body to grow extra mass and tissue and his metabolic rate changed, turning him into quite a large man. The experiment had other consequences though, unfortunately, it caused his body to require more energy than his system could normally absorb in order to stay alive. As a result, Cephalos sought the means to give his body the energy it needed before he succumbed to his fate. By chance, Cephalos and his man saw the Werewolf by Night during one of his rampages through Los Angeles and tried to capture him with a net, believing that the creature might hold the answer to sustaining his own life. The Werewolf escaped by jumping into the harbor, however, and later washed up much further down the beach, though not before Cephalos and his man saw him transform back into his human identity. A month later when the moon was again about to become full, Cephalos went to Buck Cohan's house, where Jack had been staying, and asked for him to go with him. Not wanting to put his friends or sister in danger, Jack agreed and Cephalos quickly knocked him out with some sort of gas once they got into his limousine. When Jack came to, Cephalos explained his plight to him and told him that the only way that he could see to get the type of energy his body needed was to absorb the energy released during Jack's transformations into the Werewolf. He therefore set up an experiment to do just that, though after the transformation, the Werewolf quickly broke free. After the Werewolf battled Cephalos' henchman, Cephalos himself broke free of his capsule and fought the Werewolf his the wolf's own strength and power. As Cephalos was escaping in his helicopter, however, the Werewolf gave chase and attacked them in midair. The attack was enough to knock out both occupants and the helicopter crashed and exploded in the hills behind the Hollywood sign, presumably killing Cephalos and his henchman. Notes & Trivia See also External Links Appearances * Werewolf by Night 2 References